Modular electronic systems are designed to provide flexibility to configure systems as per user needs. These systems typically have multiple slots to accommodate a variety of modules (e.g., line cards, service cards, fabric cards, and the like). Conventional modular systems often do not allow for multiple combinations of hardware configurations or future development of field replaceable modules with a different form-factor.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.